Love Remains
by viridianaln9
Summary: One-Shot Charity and Zack are madly in love. Zack plans on proposing after a match but she gets hurt and will be gone a for a year. A year later she returns and she has change breaking up with Zack for no reason and dating Dolph Ziggler. But through little kindness he shows that he loves her still and wont give up on her. Dedicated to Rated-RKORyder. Full summary inside.


Love Remains

_Summary:_ _**One-shot Charity and Zack are dating and head over heels in love. Zack has plans on proposing after a mixed tag-team match with him and Charity vs. Natalya and Tyson. During the match, Charity suffers and injury and is taken to the trainers after the match. She finds out she'll be out for a year. She's devastated but understands. Fats forward a year and Zack gets whiff that Charity is coming back to Raw. When she comes back she's different. She suddenly breaks up with Zack for no apparent reason and starts dating the company bad boy Dolph Ziggler. Even though Dolph tries to keep her away from Zack knowing about their old relationship. Through little acts of kindness, Zack is able to show her that he still loves her and is willing to fight for her no matter what. **_

_Note:_ **This is dedicated Rated-RKORyder to because she asked for the one-shot. I hope you like it.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or the Main OC character.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Bio**

**Name**: Charity Talbot

**Ring Name:** Sam Stark

**Status:** Face

**Age**: 25

**Hair:** Medium length, dark brown

**Eyes:** Brown mixed with green

**Ring Gear:** Black tights with red/gold one shoulder crop top, black boots (walks out with black, red gold sleeveless, cropped hoodie)

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Love Remains **

Zack looked at the box holding the ring for the woman he was crazy in love with. It was a large Princess cut engagement ring. He planned to give it to her tonight after their match against Tyson and Natalya. He couldn't think of anything that would make him happier than to have Charity as his wife. He walked to the catering to look for his girlfriend.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In catering Charity or Sam Stark as she was known in the ring was looking for her boyfriend. He had been acting really weird even for Zack. While she was looking she bumped into a very cocky Dolph Ziggler.

"Hello Charity, how you been?" he asked. Charity looked at him.

"Good, thanks Dolph."

"Who are you looking for?" Dolph asked her.

"My boyfriend." She said. She knew very well that Dolph knew who she was looking for it wasn't exactly a secret that she was dating Zack.

"Oh, well you know he must be around." Dolph said with a smirk. He got closer but was stopped by a voice he did not want to hear.

"Hello Ziggler are you keeping company to my girlfriend?" Zack asked grabbing Charity's shoulder protectively. He didn't trust Ziggler for a reason.

"Yes, but I have to go." Dolph said. Zack turned to Charity and smiled.

"How's my favorite girl?" Zack asked her before bending down to kiss her sweetly.

"It just got better we have to go change for our match tonight." Charity told him.

"Great I have to tell you later anyway." Zack told her.

"Okay."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Raw and King what do you think of this mixed tag team match?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't know Cole but I just wish it was a match between only the Divas."_ King said smiling.

"_Well I guess you only get one half of your wish."_ Cole said.

The first to come out were Tyson and Natalya together to the cheers of the crowd. They got into the ring and waited for their opponents. Zack and Charity came out to the bigger cheers of the crowds. They got inside and the girls were the ones to begin the match.

Natalya and Sam (Charity) went for the grapple they reversed each other until Natalya got her waist and went for a back supplex. Charity hit the mat hard that Natalya went for the pin.

1…2… and Sam kicked out. Natalya picked her up and went for another supplex but Sam hit her with her elbow twice and Natalya let her go before going for a kick to Natalya's head. She went for the pin herself.

1… and Natalya kicked out. Natalya blocked Sam and went to tag in Tyson and Sam went in to tag in Zack. The man went at it for a while hitting each other a few times. That is until they went to tag in their partners again.

Natalya and Sam went at it again. Sam was able to get the upper hand and Zack went to throw Tyson off the apron so that Sam could go for the pin. Natalya was on the mat and Sam went up the turnbuckle in the third rope.

Zack on the bottom was getting beat though by Tyson and was dropped on the floor by DDT. Sam wasn't noticing this she was focused on Natalya that when Tyson got up and threw her of the turnbuckle she was too surprised to hold herself. She fell on the mat but something had happened on her shoulder and she was knocked out cold by the hit on her head.

Natalya got up and went for the pin.

1…2…3… and the match was over.

"_Oh My God is Sam okay?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't think so Cole that was a nasty fall."_ King said. The EMT came to get Sam out of the ring in a stretcher. Zack came to and he was right there next to Charity trying to help but at the same time freaking out. They walked back backstage.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Trainers_

Charity was waking up when the doctor was done checking her. The Doctor looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?' she asked.

"Well I have bad news you tore a muscle on your shoulder and will need surgery so that means you will be out for a year." He told her. Charity closed her eye that was not what she wanted.

"Okay." When Zack came in he just hugged her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm going to be out for a year." She told him. He knew it was not the time for the proposal.

"It's going to be alright, you'll see you will be back with the Zack in a year." He told her but in a way it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Year Later _

Zack hadn't called Charity not because he didn't care for her but because in each call it seemed that Charity was getting farther away from him. He was also busy with a storyline with one of the Divas and everything seemed to be pulling him everywhere. But he always carried that ring with him. He hoped that when she came back they could fix things make thing better for them so he could ask. What he didn't know though was that his carelessness was giving someone else points and that someone else was making Charity smile through this rough time.

_Hallway_

As Zack walked through the hallway he heard some of the Divas gossip the Divas happened to be the Bella's. He walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey girls what's up?" he asked. Brie smiled at him.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Nicki asked.

"No." he said confused. "Hear what?"

"Oh my god; that Charity is coming back to Raw soon isn't that great." Brie said. "You two will be together like the cute little couple you are." Zack looked at them.

"Seriously." Zack said.

"Yeah." Brie said. "She didn't tell you?"

"We haven't talked in a while." Zack admitted. The Bella's looked at him a bit sad they didn't know anything but they had a bad feeling for it. "Thanks for telling me though." He told them waving goodbye."

Brie and Nicki looked at each other.

"You have the same feeling as I do?" Nicki asked.

"Yeah."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw- A Week Later _

Charity walked into the arena and she couldn't help but smile. Her brown eyes mixed with green looked at the arena with excitement. She could feel the changes in the air. But she also knew what she had to do. As she walked inside her search was that of Zack. She loved him, god knew how much? But she couldn't be with him anymore. She knew it was the right thing after this year and everything that happened they had drifted apart she knew she couldn't blame him, he was here and she was out of commission.

She walked and maybe it was fate she didn't know that she found Zack on the wall leaning back.

"Zack?" he looked up and smiled at her.

"Charity." He said going to her and hugging her. "I missed you." He said.

"I came to talk to you." She told him.

"Sure what is it?" he asked the next words shocked him to the core.

"It's over." She said.

"What, why?" he asked.

"We're not working out Zack and I think it is better this way." She told him moving far away from him. Zack was just shocked; she had broken up with him but why? Everything had been going great or so he thought maybe they were some disagreements but they were normal in any relationships.

That whole week he tried to talk to her but it was as if Charity was not going to talk to him anymore as if she had forgotten about him. What he found out next week would break his heart.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

Zack walked and saw something that shocked him to the core. Dolph and Charity were standing in catering and they were laughing. He was going to walk over there to talk to Charity when Dolph bent down and kissed her. Zack was frozen on the spot.

Charity turned and saw Zack there. She looked at him and smiled a bit. Dolph turned and saw Zack as well. He grabbed Charity's waist possessively and walked away.

As Zack saw them walk away he could feel some of the stares thrown his way.

Charity and Dolph walked together and Charity couldn't help but feel bad for Zack she knew she didn't want him to find about her and Dolph like that. Maybe ease him a bit to finding out about her relationship. Maybe it was too soon but she thought it was best she move one. Those weren't the thoughts on Dolph's mind he knew that Zack would try something so he had to keep Charity away from him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Month Later _

Dolph had done everything to keep Charity away from Zack and that had affected some of his relationship. Charity and Zack had close friends and that meant they saw each other enough but they would never see each other because their hearts would start to flutter.

_Club_

Zack sat on the bar stool of the club as he saw some of the Superstars and Divas have fun. He couldn't have fun more so because Dolph and Charity were there they seemed to be having fun and he couldn't help but be jealous. He should be the one right there making her laugh being with her. He was going to ask her to be his wife for Christ Sakes. But everything had changed what had he done wrong.

"You know you could fight for her right." Zack turned to see John Cena standing there.

"What?" Zack asked. John sighed.

"You can fight to get Charity back." John said slowly.

"She's with Ziggler." Zack said as an excuse drinking some of his beer.

"That is going to stop you." John said. "And here I thought you loved her."

"I still do, god I love her." he told John.

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"She won't let me near her; I don't even know why we broke up." Zack admitted.

"Look backwards what happened leading to the break-up?" John asked. Zack didn't really want to talk to John Cena but he really didn't have a choice.

"We hadn't talked much we were getting distant after her accident and I didn't want to make her feel bad because she wasn't here with me. That and the story-lines was a bit important and took much of my time" Zack told him. John looked at Zack.

"You don't think that maybe because you didn't call, Ziggler might have made his move while you were sleeping." John said. "If I had been you I would have talked to her everyday made her feel important. From what I'm seeing I think that was the problem."

"You think so?" Zack asked.

"Yup, the question is what are you willing to do to get her back?" John asked.

"Anything." Zack told him.

"Then you better get thinking." John said before leaving Zack to his thoughts.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

Dolph was going against Daniel Bryan and they were going at it. Sam was in Dolph's corner and she was cheering him on.

"_Doesn't Sam look great?"_ King asked.

"_Pay attention to the match King."_ Cole said. The thing was that Kane was still stalking Daniel and that meant trouble.

As Dolph got Daniel into a supplex and Daniel reversed it. Daniel was about to put the cross-face on Dolph when the arena exploded in fire. Daniel got up and saw as Kane came down the ramp. Kane didn't hesitate to beat up Daniel and choke-slam him. The bell rang and Kane turned to look at Ziggler.

He grabbed him and choke-slam him to. Daniel was about to get up just to receive another choke-slam. Sam went in and checked on Ziggler to make sure he was okay. Kane turned to her and Sam went backwards getting stuck in the turnbuckles.

Kane was about to get her but Zack came in and began to beat on him getting him out of the ring and keeping Sam safe from him. Zack looked at Charity and she looked at him, he didn't say anything as he went back and she checked on her boyfriend.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Dolph was tripping out in the backstage area. "What the heck did he do out there?" he demanded of Charity.

"Kane I'm pretty sure he was after Daniel." She told him even though she had a feeling who he was talking about.

"I'm talking about Zack Ryder, he knows you're my girlfriend I could have protected you." He told her.

'_You were knocked out.'_ She thought but didn't voice it out-loud.

"It was nothing Dolph let it go." She told him.

"I don't care if he wants to mess with my matches we can have one next week." He said and she knew that was that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

Zack was getting ready for his match against Dolph he didn't really care. In some way he kind of expected for this to happen. As he went out to catering he saw Charity trying to get something out of the machine.

He walked up and hit the machine twice before it dropped her water. Charity looked at him as she grabbed the water.

"Thanks." She told him.

"You're welcome." He left knowing he couldn't be near her much without kissing her.

"Zack." She said. He turned around to see her.

"Good-luck in your match tonight." She said.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_I didn't expect this match Cole, Ziggler should be happy that Kane didn't choke-slam Sam the same way he did with him and Daniel."_ King said.

"_Ziggler wants to make a point King, he want to show that he can protect his own by himself and doesn't need Zack's help for it."_ Cole said.

"_Whatever you say Cole, I still think it's dumb."_ King said.

The first ones to come out were Ziggler and Sam and they were received with a mix of course the cheers were for Sam not Ziggler. Ziggler waited in the ring for Zack to come in. Zack came in to cheers of the crowd.

Zack looked at Charity first than at his opponent. Ziggler didn't spent time once the bell rang he went after Zack like nothing. He threw him into the turnbuckle and smack into him before throwing him to the other but Zack reversed and threw him instead. Zack grabbed Dolph into a bulldog and made Dolph hit the mat.

Zack grabbed Dolph's leg and hit him in the back of the knee. Dolph twisted but he wasn't able to block when Zack sat him and rolled him over so he could hit the mat.

"_This match is getting better."_ King said.

Zack was getting ready for the momentum and when Dolph went down the ring Zack followed him. Dolph without really caring threw Sam into Zack but Zack caught her in his arms and it was a mistake. They looked into each other's eyes and their hearts fluttered more. Zack left her as he went back into the ring.

Dolph supplex him and went for the pin. 1… and Zack kicked out. Dolph got desperate and began to fight with the ref claiming it was a three count. He didn't notice Zack getting up and when he did Zack grabbed him into a Lifting DDT. Zack went for the pin.

1…2….3…. and the match was over.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Hallway_

Charity was walking to the elevators to get to her room for tonight. Dolph hadn't taken it well that he had lost to Zack. It had annoyed Charity that he wouldn't stop talking about it. When she arrived to the elevator and the doors were about to close someone stopped it. She wasn't paying attention until the doors close and the one next to her begin to speak.

"Hello Charity." Zack said. She turned to look at him.

"Hello Zack." She told him and felt her stomach quiver.

"How you been?" he asked.

"I could be better, thanks for not hitting me in the match." She said even though it annoyed her that Dolph would use her like that.

"I could never hurt you." He told her.

"You're not talking about the match are you?" She stated.

"I'm talking about everything. I know I was careless but that didn't mean I didn't care." He told her.

"Don't make this harder than it had to be Zack we're done and I'm with Dolph now." She said to him. He got real close and grabbed her.

"If I kissed you would you care?" he asked. Before she could answer he kissed her deeply and they both felt the sparks in the air and everything in between.

When he let go she looked at him and he could see her feelings there.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." He said.

"I didn't." she told him but he knew her to well to know she was lying. As the elevator stopped and she was about to get out his words stopped her cold.

"I won't stop fighting for you." He said and the doors closed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

For the next few weeks Zack would do anything for Charity. Anything she needed he would do it even if it was for the smallest things and Charity was feeling her heart softened at his kindness. Dolph didn't like it at all though he could see what Zack was doing it and he wouldn't tolerate it. So he had a plan.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Parking Lot_

Zack was walking to the parking lot for the show had ended and he was happy with the result he had won his match and was contender to the U.S Title. As he walked with his luggage he heard something coming but he knew it wouldn't work.

Just as he cross he heard a car and he only heard one thing.

"Zack!" Charity screamed she had stayed behind and saw the car hit Zack and she felt her heart stop. When she saw the driver she was pissed. She went to Zack and saw the car leave. She went to grabbed him check him and began to call for help.

"HELP! Zack is hurt." She yelled. One of the security heard her and they called the ambulance to take him. She didn't go with him and let Cena who happened to be there go he just told him he had to do something. John had also seen what had happened.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Dolph felt pretty proud of himself. He had now taken Zack out of the game he didn't expect his door to be slammed though. He turned to see Charity standing there with fire in her eyes.

"Charity." He said sweetly.

"You monster." She cried. "You ran over Zack I saw you, I don't want you near me." she said when he got closer. "I hate you I don't ever want to see you again, we are over." She told him.

"We are not over plus it was only you that saw me." he said.

"No I wasn't." Charity spat back and left the room leaving a worried Dolph in his room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hospital_

Zack was coming to and when he saw the white room and heard the beeping from the IV he groaned.

"Easy, Zack." He heard the voice and his eyes snapped toward the face he wanted to see.

"Charity." He said and saw that her eyes were rimmed with tears. She hugged him with little force before she cried.

"Oh Zack I'm so sorry." She told him.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "What happened to me?" he asked her.

"Dolph ran you over, I saw and so did Cena." She told him. "He is already fixing things and Dolph is getting suspended for hurting you like that."

"You're not with him." Zack said but in the inside he was smiling.

"I couldn't he hurt you." She told him.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Charity did what he had done in the elevator and kissed him.

"Oh I love you, I couldn't be with Dolph because of what he had done." She told him. "I was just being stupid before." She told him and Zack chuckle even if it hurt a bit.

"I know." He said. Zack saw his bag there and smiled. "Can you check the small bag in the luggage." He said. Charity looked at him and went to do as he said. When she grabbed the little box she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Zack what is this?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you after our tag match but after you got hurt I didn't think it was appropriate. I'm not making that mistake twice." He told her. "As you can see I can't bent on my knees. Charity Talbot would you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked. Charity looked at him and had to smile she put the ring on her finger and ran to him to kiss him.

"I love to." She said.

"Yes." He said.

"Thanks for fighting for me for us." She told him and kissed him again.

**THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this one-shot Rater-RKORyder I hope you like the one-shot and for those reading it too.**


End file.
